


Show me

by anaisanais



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Set after S4E5, Smut, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaisanais/pseuds/anaisanais
Summary: Isak and Even have a little talk the day after the fight at SYNG. Even shows Isak his love.





	Show me

It’s 10 AM when Isak wakes up. Sunlight is streaming through the thin curtains of their bedroom window.

He turns on his side with a groan, his eyes slowly fluttering open. Even smiles gently: “Good morning babe. How are you feeling?” Isak snuggles closer and nuzzles his head in the crook of Even’s neck, his voice raspy from sleep: “ugh, sore…not in a good way…”

Even chuckles low and strokes his hair gently, kissing his forehead “I know babe…how is your nose?”

Isak gingerly touches his nose, whimpering a bit: “ _ah_ … It’s sore. But okay, I guess…”

Even: ”That’s good. So the doctor was right about it not being broken…”

Isak: “Yeah, thank god.”

 

The lie in silence for a few minutes. Isak snuggling against Even’s side and Even burying his nose in Isak’s hair, breathing in the scent of him, idly stroking Isak’s naked back patiently waiting for him to properly wake up.

 

After a few minutes Even asks: “So… You want to tell me what that was about…? Yesterday…”

Isak shrugs his shoulder, “not really…”

Even continues stroking Isak’s back gently, “baby… I hate to see you hurt… And to be honest, I don’t understand what the fuck happened last night…”

Isak shrugs dismissively, “I was just drunk….”

Even: “Iss, I’ve seen you drunk…You weren’t that drunk last night…”

Isak shrugs again: “I got jealous, I guess…”

Even strokes Isak’s messy curls behind his ear: “Why?”

Isak scrunches his eyebrows together: “Even…”

Even looks at him, not budging. “No babe, you need to let me in…”

Isak groans. “Faen, Even… I saw you talking to Mikael and you were standing so close together and I just…”

Even strokes his back soothingly: “What?”

Isak bites his lip. “I don’t know… I started thinking that maybe you wanted to be with him instead of me… because he’s like this filmnerd just like you and you probably have a bunch of stuff in common, and I don’t know jackshit about movies and just…he’s the same age as you and…fuck, I don’t know, Even! _Faen_.” Isak looks down and tries to catch his breath.

Even doesn’t say anything. And it’s enough to freak Isak _out_. Feeling as though he’s said too much. That maybe his worst fears were actually true; maybe Even’s silence confirms that he wants to be with Mikael instead of him. He doesn’t dare look Even in the eyes.

Finally Even turns on his side to look at Isak, “Babe…Mikael came up to me to apologize... For how he acted back at Bakka, when I tried to kiss him…”

Isak sucks in a breath.

Even runs a hand through his own hair, messing up his already sleep mussed hair: “And I… I’ve missed him. He was my best friend, y’know… Kinda like _my_ Jonas in a way...”

Isak screws his eyes shut, bracing himself for what Even says next.

Even immediately smoothes his thumb between Isak’s eyebrows, “Hey, no…Isak… look at me…”

Isak forces his eyes open, feeling them fill to the brim with tears.

Even’s eyes widen, “Don’t cry, babe, please…I need you to understand that there is nothing between me and Mikael… _Nothing_. I want you. Only you.”

Isak looks down, still not entirely convinced, his heart still thumping almost painfully in his chest, “Ok…”

Even gently lifts Isak’s chin, but Isak still looks down. Still can’t bring himself to look Even in the eyes.

Even’s voice lowers to an almost-whisper: “No, Isak, I don’t think you know. How much I love you. You’re all I ever think about…Dream about. Fantasize about.”

Isak finally looks up, smiling a little shyly, “yeah?”

Even nods, “yeah” before tenderly closing the small distance between their lips and giving Isak a soft kiss.

Even brushes his lips softly over Isak’s, whispering “I love you so fucking much, Isak. You’re _it_ for me.”

Isak squeezes his eyes shut, lashes fluttering on top of his sharp cheekbones. A tear slips out. Even catches it with the pad of his thumb.

Isak quietly whispers, “show me?”

Even smiles softly and smooths his thumb over Isak’s cheekbone before closing the distance between them again, giving Isak a sweet kiss on the lips. Isak almost immediately opens his lips for Even, and when Even gently licks into his mouth, he can’t help a desperate moan.

Even pulls back, his brows furrowed in concern, “did I hurt you? Your lip?” he ever so gently touches Isak’s bottom lip with his thumb. Isak whispers, “you didn’t hurt me…” He darts out the tip of his tongue to lick the pad of Even’s thumb, and Even’s eyes flutter closed for a second. When he opens them again, the blue is almost swallowed by black.

Even grips the back of Isak’s neck and kisses him roughly; his tongue immediately licking into Isak’s hot, wet mouth and sucking his tongue, nipping at his lips. Isak moans desperately and inches closer to Even, craving more. More friction, more Even. Even splays a hand over the small of Isak’s back and draws him closer while still kissing him senseless.  

Isak pants with _need._ He desperately runs his hands down Even’s chest, tugging at the waistband of Even’s boxers, palming him through the thin cotton. Even bucks into Isak’s hand, making desperate sounds low in his throat, as his lips travel down Isak’s jaw and further down his neck, sucking and biting, marking up Isak, so neither him nor anyone else can have any doubts that he belongs to Even. Isak moans and throws his head back at the feeling of Even marking him. Even sucks and licks at Isak’s skin stretched taut over his collarbone and murmurs: “Mine.” Isak whimpers desperately; Even’s possessiveness going straight to his painfully hard cock, making him leak precum in his tight grey briefs. He shifts his hips forward, thrusting against the hard line of Even’s cock. Isak grinds against Even, moaning “want you…” Even makes a strangled sound before swiftly pulling down Isak’s briefs, his cock immediately bobbing out and slapping heavily against his flat stomach. Even sits up on his haunches, his gaze travelling down Isak’s body for a few seconds. Even's cock is tenting his boxers obscenely and a little wet spot is forming. Isak licks his lip. Even hoarsely says, “turn around.” and Isak looks up at him, his eyes hooded with lust.

It seems that Isak’s brain is clouded with intense lust as well, as it takes a few seconds for him to register what Even said. Even lifts his eyebrows, smirking and Isak eventually turns around on his stomach, trying hard to resist the urge to grind his leaking cock against the sheets. When Even leans down, spreads his cheeks and tentatively licks at his rim, Isak stills and his breath hitches. He turns his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Even, “Ev?” Even licks at his rim again before murmuring: “Yeah?”

Isak swallows thickly, “what are you… what are you doing?”

Even licks him again, dragging his tongue down to his balls, “Tasting you…” Isak moans and shoves his ass back a bit, like he can’t get enough.

Even licks at his rim again, pressing his thumb at Isak’s hole; “Is it okay? Me tasting you?”

Isak bucks back against Even a little bit, seemingly unable to control himself, “god, _yes_ …”

Even smiles: “Good.” He leans in again and starts licking around Isak’s rim, less tentatively now. He swipes his tongue over Isak’s hole before pressing the tip of his tongue inside. Isak presses back, trying to fuck himself on Even’s tongue, “oh, fuck, _fuck_ , Even…!” Isak keens and pushes back, as Even squeezes the tip of his thumb inside alongside his tongue. Isak raises himself to his knees, flattening his chest against the mattress, curling his fist tightly around the base of his dick. Even’s moan vibrates against Isak’s hole making him clench around Even’s tongue. Even withdraws his thumb and pushes in his index finger instead, aiming for Isak’s sweet spot. He knows he’s found it, when Isak shouts “fuck yessss!” and arches his back, pushing his ass even closer to Even. Isak squeezes the base of his cock even more tightly, his voice strangled and _wrecked_ : “fuck, I’m so close…” Even pushes in a second finger and fucks him with his fingers and tongue, rubbing against Isak’s prostate and occasionally withdrawing his tongue to lick at Isak’s rim. Isak fucks his ass back faster now, moaning and keening non-stop, gathering up the sheets in his clenched fist, his other hand loosening the tight grip around the base of his cock and giving in to the urge to stroke. 

When Isak comes, it hits him like a freight train, his back arching, his hips fucking back against Even’s tongue and his hand flying over his cock. He screams hoarsely as he rides out his intense orgasm, Even licking at his rim and roughly rubbing against his prostate, making his cock spurt out thick ropes of come against his stomach and chest. His vision almost blacks out for a moment as he tries to catch his breath. He barely registers Even carefully pulling out his fingers and pressing a soft kiss to his right ass cheek before gently flipping him on his back and lying down next to him.  

Isak is still trying to catch his breath, looking dazedly at Even, who is smiling back at him. Even’s voice is low and hoarse: “did you like that?”

Isak gives him a tired smile: “yeah. Fuck, Even… that was amazing”

Even smiles: “Good. Cause I’ve wanted to do that for a long time…”

Isak smiles, “yeah well, you can do that to me anytime…”

Even smiles: “yeah?”

Isak nods: ”Mmhmm, fuck yeah.”

Even chuckles: “Awesome. Cause I also liked it. A lot. “ He takes Isak’s hand and guides it inside his boxers. They’re wet and sticky and his cock is spent. Isak’s eyes widen for a second: “did you…?”

Even smiles and nods: “uh huh. Fuck, you should’ve seen yourself Iss…You fucking your ass back on my tongue is probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…”

Isak blushes for a moment.

Even kisses the spot beneath his ear, “thank you. For letting me show you.”

Isak smiles softly, “thank _you_. I love you too, Even. So fucking much”

Even smiles and hugs Isak closer pulling the duvet up to cover them, “I know, babe. I know.”

 

 


End file.
